


Super (Sappy) Hero

by beatingthumpthump



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Malec Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatingthumpthump/pseuds/beatingthumpthump
Summary: For Malec Week 2017.Prompt:Disney AUSet in The Incredibles universe.Previously called Oh My God.





	Super (Sappy) Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So this was fun.  
> Superheroes yay.  
> Constructive criticism,thanks.

He’s sitting in his office,looking out the window when he hears it.

  
Police car sirens and helicopters outside.

  
He hates to stop his work and he does have a meeting in an hour,but he’s quickly getting sick of the Underminer and if all this commotion is his doing, he’s having none of it.

  
Also,he absolutely refuses to let someone as base as the _Warlock_ take away his villain.

  
So in a matter of minutes, he’s lied to his secretary that he’s going out for some air,changed in his car and is breaking about a thousand traffic rules on his way to the scene.

  
(Whatever, it’s for the greater good.)

  
It’s at a mall and not for the first time,Alec finds himself questioning the Underminer.

  
What was he thinking?The mall on a Tuesday afternoon?Does he even want to kill people?

  
(Although,the Underminer is a mole, and Alec doesn’t really _know_ mole behaviour,so he’s come to terms with the fact that his job stops at saving people and judo flipping bad guys,not questioning their motives.)

  
He reaches just at the right time.

  
In an attack,any time before the Warlock shows up is the right time.

  
Alec makes quick work of the Underminer (a mole who apparently likes H &M and left a hole in its floor when he left) and he’s just dusting his hands when he hears a soft _Shit_ behind him.

  
He knows who it is before he even turns and really,he can’t be blamed if he feels a little cocky.

  
“Well,hello there,Warlock.Nice of you to show up,” he says goadingly as he turns around to face said super.

  
The Warlock seems stumped for a moment before he resumes his usual nonchalant stance.

  
“You probably think you’ve beaten me,”he says with an almost indulgent smile on his face.

  
Alec replies,”If you mean I reached before you and left the mole with a bleeding snout and possibly a broken forelimb with zero civilian casualties, then yes,yes I do think I have beaten you.”

  
The Warlock gives a little laugh and says, ”Ah, my little Shadowhunter-“

  
“Don’t call me your little Shadowhunter. I am neither little nor yours.”

  
The Warlock plows on as if Alec had never interrupted him.

  
“You’re sorely mistaken if you think I won’t bounce back.What makes you think I’ll let you reach before me next time?”

  
Alec rolls his eyes under his mask.

  
“That’s what you said the last time.I think you’re losing touch.”

  
The Warlock starts walking backwards with an irritating degree of carelessness.

  
“We’ll see,Shadowhunter.We’ll see.”

  
With that,he's out the entrance and the next second, he’s on his bike, going god knows where.

  
Alec does a quick survey of the mall to make sure the Underminer hasn’t returned for more dresses from the SS 17 collection and on giving the all clear to the cops, he’s out too,on his way back to the office for his meeting.

  
(He buys a coffee on the way as well, because Superhero Rule #1 is _Nobody can_ _know_.)

  
(Because if word gets out that he,Alec Lightwood, entrepreneur, CEO of Lightwood  & Co.,investor, multi-millionaire before 30 is the Shadowhunter,everything is going to go to shit.)

  
.

  
Alec reaches home late,and he enters his building cursing the traffic.

  
(Also cursing the Warlock because he got bored and it makes him happy.)

  
He reaches his floor and he’s keying open the door,when the apartment next to his opens.

  
And out steps Magnus Bane.

  
Alec knows all about Magnus Bane.

  
He’s quite possibly the hottest man he’s ever seen,for one.He’s also a tattoo artist and he’s yet to find an inch of him that isn’t covered with them.He also bikes to work in a leather jacket .He has an extremely pleasing baritone voice when he sings shitty pop songs in the shower. Sometimes he does yoga in his balcony.He’s super funny. He has two cats named Church and Captain Meow whom he incessantly posts photos of on Instagram.

  
His arms were carved by the gods.

  
Also,Alec's been crushing on him for the past two months straight.

  
The above facts are probably the reason why,when Alec sees him coming out, he ends up dropping his keys with a _He-Oh shit_.

  
Magnus laughs and Alec thinks that maybe that’s the music played in heaven.

  
And when Magnus bends to pick up the keys with a “Here,let me get that for you.” Alec absolutely does not check out his ass.

  
(He’s wearing tight black jeans and _oh my god_.)

  
It’s all he can do to accept the keys from Magnus,say,”Th-Thanks,” mumble some rubbish about being tired and practically zoom into his apartment,slamming the door on his hot neighbour’s face.

It’s with a doleful feeling of _Why am I the way I am?_ and thoughts of Magnus Bane's forearm flexing under an inking of stars that Alec goes to bed that night.

.

  
The next few days go normally.No attacks by the Underminer,no more noteworthy interactions with Magnus Bane(who has now taken to singing Teenage Dream era Katy Perry in the shower,Alec is happy to report) and nothing apart from routine at the company.

  
In fact,the next time any of that sort happens is a whole week later.

  
He’s getting ready to leave at 8 in the morning for a meeting with Lydia Branwell, CEO of Branwell Industries, to discuss a merger(he anticipates it to be smooth sailing because they went to school together and got along fairly well)when there’s a news report on his phone.

  
_The Underminer strikes again_.

  
In a matter of seconds,Alec's worn his tie,grabbed his breakfast and is on his way to the location.

  
(And also noticed Magnus Bane on his bike outside the apartment.It makes him look forward to this fight. He’s so whipped and he hasn’t even had a conversation that’s lasted more than 5 minutes with him.)

  
He reaches moments later and the sight he’s greeted with is disheartening.

  
I mean,yeah, everyone’s safe and the Underminer's trademark hole in the ground signifying his exit is there so nobody's in danger,except there’s also the Warlock walking jauntily towards him,having the impudence to whistle.

  
He’s dimly aware that he’s whistling the tune of California Gurls and he’s about to say something snarky about the fact but the Warlock beats him to it.

  
“Ah,my little Shadowhunter.Pity you missed this one.I let him give me his whole plan before I knocked him out. It was fun.”

  
Alec’s feeling super bitter right now and grabs at strings to one-up his nemesis-but-also-fellow-super.

  
“What kind of name is _Warlock_?” he says almost petulantly.

  
(It’s far from his best but he’s pissed.)

  
And the Warlock has the damn nerve to reply,”The kind that you’re going to be crying out tonight.”

  
And then he _winks_.

  
Alec's left dumbstruck as the Warlock (damn him) walks past him saying,”I don’t have time to give you the details,but it’ll probably be all over the news,so you can catch the mole's evil plan to destroy the city and all that jazz.”

  
_Ugh_.

.

  
Apparently,the mole has a legitimate evil plan to destroy the city and all that jazz.

  
Alec does,indeed,catch it on the news that evening as he’s eating his dinner and frankly,he doesn’t know if he should take it seriously or not.

  
The Underminer is…a mole. All his attacks so far seem pretty low-key. He seems like one of those small-time villains trying too hard to be a super-villain and ends up coming across as goofy.

  
This plan,though?Detailed and comprehensive and seemingly exceedingly well thought out. Super-villain material.

  
He’s contemplating the possibility of the Underminer working for someone else,when the news reporter says something that prompts his attention.

  
_‘The Warlock was seen goading the Underminer in the scene of the attack, prompting him to reveal his plans.This leads us to question the effectiveness of older,more well-established supers who prefer to use the less-talk-more-fight method to deal with villains.If it was one of them who were present instead, would we have been able to take precautions?Are modern,maybe a little eccentric super-villains like the Warlock who seemingly actively go against tried and tested methods more suited for dealing with today's villains? All these questions and more will be debated tonight at 9 on our Warlock special,right here.Don’t mis-'_

  
Alec doesn’t let her go on.The television’s turned off,the lights are turned off and he turns in for the night.

  
_Ugh_ seems to be a regularly occurring sentiment.

.

The next meeting between the Warlock and the Shadowhunter takes place yet another week later.

  
Alec's in a meeting at the moment and he’s listening to someone from R&D prattle about how they need updated machinery when his eye catches his phone blinking with a notification.

  
He calls for a break so he can check his phone(greater good,remember?) and when he does,he sees that it’s an attack.

  
He makes some excuses and within moments, he’s changing while driving (hazardous, do not try).

  
He’s just put on his mask as he’s nearing the restaurant where the attack's happened and as he’s pulling into a nearby alley,he thinks he sees a flash of someone very familiar looking driving past him but why would Magnus Bane be driving in the direction of the attack?

  
His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of screaming and the next second, he’s pulling patrons out of the building while the Warlock's fighting some new guy who’s speaking in a language none of them seem to know.

  
Said new guy also has claws.

  
Alec can’t wait to join the fray.

  
He’s shuffling the last screaming diner out( _Oh thank you, Shadowhunter_ ) and he turns around expecting Mr.Claws(because that’s what he heard him roar when asked his name) and the Warlock, ready to unleash some good old battle moves but all he sees when he turns is some asshole wearing spandex and a purple mask.

  
Alec will not stand for this.

  
“ _I was right here_ ,” he whines.

  
“Ran a little late,did you? Don’t worry.He wasn’t much of an opponent.You didn’t miss a lot.”

  
Alec's clearly losing touch when he replies with,”Your mask is a stupid colour.”

  
The Warlock chuckles.

  
“Oh, don’t be bitter Shadowhunter, you might get the next one.”

  
With that last comment and whistling a cheery tune, he’s out the door.

.

  
When the notification comes,Alec's in the shower.

  
He hears the shrill sound of his phone and gets out of the bathroom in record time.

  
At first,he can’t comprehend what he’s reading.

  
The Underminer's attacked that new Mexican restaurant in the city.

  
But that’s where Izzy said she’d be today, lunching with her friends.

  
So that can’t be right,can it?

  
Alec goes through the motions in a rush,pulling on his suit,wearing a t-shirt and pants on top,stuffing the mask in his pocket.

  
He slams his door shut and sprints down the stairs.

  
He’s almost at the bottom,when he turns the corner and is stopped short by someone else in front of him.

  
Magnus Bane.

  
Alec's in too much of a tizzy to fall to pieces right now and impatiently dogs his steps, trying to find a way to overtake him on the narrow stairwell.

  
Magnus Bane's walking fast too but not nearly fast enough because Izzy's there in that restaurant,okay and Alec needs to get there right now so he pushes past Magnus with an “Excuse me,sorry.I’m in a bit of a rush right now.”

  
Except,things don’t always go according to plan so as Alec's pushing past,his t-shirt gets caught on a nail and there’s the sound of ripping cloth.

  
Alec twists around to make sure the back of his t-shirt is intact but all he sees is the blue fabric of his super suit.

  
It’s bright and silvery and the hole in the shirt is so huge,you can even see part of the logo on his suit.

  
So can Magnus Bane,who is currently doing so,opening and closing his mouth like a fish, looking dumbstruck.

  
Alec realises the gravity of the situation but _Izzy,please let her be okay_ and so,all he can do is say,”Please don’t tell anybody.” and leaving behind a sputtering Magnus Bane,he rushes out of the building, making sure to duck into the nearest alley and remove his ruined t-shirt and jeans completely.

  
He reaches in moments and the relief he feels on seeing Izzy near the paramedics with a bunch of other people,looking shaken but unhurt,is enormous.

  
He can still hear noises from within the restaurant so he rushes inside to see the Underminer turning over tables and causing a hell of a din.

  
He’s in the middle of kicking the mole on the face and hopefully making his snout bleed again (consistency is key) when he’s momentarily distracted by the arrival of the Warlock.

  
Even he isn’t sure what happens next but somehow,the Shadowhunter and the Warlock end up fighting this guy(mole) together and _wow_ what is happening, he’s so confused.

  
It isn’t long before they’re both standing next to the unconscious body of the Underminer as the police make their way in.

  
Alec really doesn’t feel like dealing with the Warlock's shit this time and he’s about to just walk out without their customary snark but as he exits the restaurant,he feels a hand grip his forearm,stopping him from going any further.

  
“What do you want,Warlock?”

  
The Warlock seems to be having some internal battle but when he seemingly makes up his mind,he walks ahead of Alec,dragging him behind.

  
“Follow me,” he says.

  
It’s short and crisp and Alec doesn’t know what to make of it because it’s so different from the Warlock's usual choice of phrase.

  
He’s dragged into an alley nearby and he sees a familiar bike parked in the corner.

  
The Warlock lets go of his arm and as Alec's wondering just what Magnus Bane's bike is doing here,a voice cuts in saying,”Do you recognise the vehicle?”

  
Alec doesn’t know where this is going but he realises that this isn’t the time to joke because the Warlock seems pretty serious.

  
Which is new.

  
So he replies,albeit grudgingly,with “It belongs to my neighbour.Why? Were you planning on getting one like it but needed my opinion?”

  
The Warlock takes a deep breath in and breathes out,like he’s mustering the courage to do something.

  
He says,”Actually,I already did.”

  
Alec's really confused right now especially because the Warlock seems to be looking at him like that last sentence meant something.

  
“Er…congratulations?”

  
The Warlock huffs.

  
“You’re rather slow for someone who’s supposed to be smart,huh?”

  
And the next thing he knows,in one swift motion,the Warlock’s pulled off his mask revealing his identity.

  
His identity being…Magnus Bane.

  
Alec needs to sit down.

  
He does.

  
His head's spinning and things are going too fast and his crush is the Warlock and it’s all so hard to believe but as Alec's trying to wrap his head around it,bits and pieces of his memory come back to him.

  
How he saw Magnus on his bike that day on his way to the park.How Magnus was driving towards the restaurant that day they fought Mr.Claws.How Magnus was leaving the apartment the same time he was this morning and was in a rush too.

  
When he thinks about it that way, it all seems so obvious.

  
And _oh my god_ the Katy Perry music.

  
He should have known.

  
He says this out loud and the Warlock/hot neighbour says,”Well now you do.”

  
Alec is still coming to terms with the fact that his crush is his sworn enemy when Magnus places a bundle in his hands.

  
It’s his t-shirt and jeans.

  
Alec looks up at Magnus and swallowing the lump in his throat, asks,”Why did you tell me?”

  
Magnus shrugs.

  
“It was only fair.”

  
Alec accepts that and asks,”What now?We just act like we don’t know eachother's secret when we meet in the corridor?”

  
Magnus sits down next to him and to Alec's surprise,removes his mask too.

  
“I have a different proposition, actually.”

  
Alec sees Magnus playing with his mask in his lap and _wow his fingers._

  
“What?”he finally asks.

  
“Did you remember that day you shifted into the apartment?I took an instant liking to you."

  
“I dropped a box on your foot,” Alec deadpans.

  
Magnus chuckles saying,”And when you apologised,it was the most adorable thing in the world.”

  
Alec doesn’t know if he should feel gratified or offended and he stores the statement in his memory for future analysis and says,”So you think we should be friends?Bros? Hang out and all that and occasionally fight bad guys together?”

  
Magnus turns towards Alec and shuffles closer.

  
Alec can feel his knee brushing against Magnus's shin and _oh my god he’s touching Magnus Bane._

  
Magnus moves his face closer and closer and Alec can’t move,can’t breathe.

  
Magnus is so close Alec can see the little flecks of colour in his otherwise hazel eyes and now their lips are inches apart.

  
This is a dream and Alec doesn’t want it to end.

  
The stillness is interrupted by Magnus saying,”If this is what friends do,” and the next thing he knows, Magnus's lips are soft against his and Alec knows this can’t possibly be real but as he reciprocates,he knows that it is as well,if that makes sense.

  
It’s all new and wonderful and everything Alec thought it would be and when they pull apart after what seems like eternity and they just sit there,looking at eachother.

  
Alec quite likes the feeling of Magnus Bane nearly pressing into his side and just looking at him and it’s too soon to talk or even comprehend but nonetheless,he asks softly,”What are we?”

  
Magnus gives a small laugh.

  
He starts dislodging himself to Alec's disappointment and as he’s pulling on clothes on top of his suit from his bike,he says,”Why don’t we see over dinner tonight?My place.I’ll cook.”

  
And Alec just sits there stumped because so much has happened so fast but the bottom line is his crush who happens to be his neighbour who also happens to be a super whom he’s always detested just asked him on a date after kissing him and what is even happening?

  
His head's in a whirl and he just looks at Magnus,no longer wearing his suit, revving his bike and driving out with one last wink thrown in his direction.

  
Oh my god.

  
_Oh my god_.

 

 


End file.
